My One and Only
by SmilesCoolio
Summary: Haru and Gou are very close, which is making the other boys suspicious about them. The boys start talking about love, which is making Gou understand more about Haru, and his love life. How will the cute best friends deal with the embarrassments, problems, and ups and down of just a one four-letter word, love?
1. Beach Fun!

**Hiiii! Ok, so first, i just wanted to say i'm sorry that I haven't updated my Black butler story in like 2 months.. I have no idea on what to write next. Second. Hi. and thanks for coming to read this story of my first Free! fanfiction. I just want to say i'm kind of liking this story so far. So anyway, thanks for coming to read it!**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**Beach Fun!**

Gou rung the doorbell button continuously. "Hmm... *ring* Haru-chan.. *ring* answer the.. *ring* door.." She sighed in defeat. 'He's never going to answer..' Gou thought. 'He's probably taking another bath.' Gou sighed once again.

And she was right. Haruka was in the bath. Everyday. In his free time. He would just lay in his water-filled tub and close his eyes. He would relax in the tub.

Haru closed his eyes and got more comfortable by getting deeper in the water. He relaxed.

Gou sat at the front porch of Haru's house. She put her swimming bag beside her. Gou, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin were all planning to go to the beach together today. Gou wanted to walk with Haru, Makoto walked with Nagisa and Rei, while Rin went by himself. Gou was now wait for Haru to leave his house, so they could walk together to the beach.

The rest of the boys had a feeling that Gou liked Haru, which made Gou regret walking with Haru everyday. Gou and Haru got really close, like they were best friends. They would tell each other secrets, and go everywhere together, which lead to making the other boys to think Gou liked Haru. Gou absolutely thought that this was all nonsense, of course. She still doesn't even know why she still hangs out with the swim team.

The front door finally opened, which revealed Haru in his purple and black swimsuit, with a blue towel hanging from his shoulder.

Gou jumped up. "F-Finally! That took you forever! Why don't you ever answer your door?!" Haru sighed, "Because, I don't feel like it." Gou exploded and complained to Haru. You could see the steam coming out of her ears to show how mad she was.

Haru rolled his eyes as they walked down the street to the beach. Gou pulled up her black bikini strap. She was just wearing a natural black bikini. Haru looked at her, while Gou looked the other way. "Hey, Kou," Gou looked at Haru and hummed hmm.

"Do you like me?"

Gou stopped walking, and Haru followed her lead. Gou covered her eyes with her red bangs and looked the other way, while blushing madly. "W-What? W-W-Where did you get _that_ from?" Haru didn't answer her, but just gave her an "Answer me." with a dull voice. He stared at her with unreadable eyes.

"W-We're gonna get there late if we don't hur-" "Answer me." Yet again, a dull voice.

"We're friends- I mean, best friends, so, tell me the truth, Kou." The wind blew, that made her shiver.

"Um..." She looked away, trying to avoid his eyes. "I-"

"Haru-chan!" A sweet innocent voice came from behind them.

"Haruka-senpai!"

"Haru!" The two looked back and saw Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto.

"O-Oh! Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto! G-Good timing!"

Nagisa looked at her with puzzled eyes, "Eh..? Did something happen?" Gou looked at him and shook her head very fast, "Um, No! L-Lets hurry! We don't want my brother waiting, do we?!" She grabbed Nagisa's hand and speed walked. They walked past Haru very fast. "N-Nagisa! Wait for me!" Rei yelled as he ran after them.

Makoto walked up beside Haru. "Are you alright, Haru? It seems like something just happened between you too. You can tell me anything." Haru shook his head and looked down.

Makoto smiled.

...

[The Beach]

Rin sat down on the soft sand. He sighed. "Psh. What a waste of time. I should have known they weren't gonna come-" Nagisa jumped on Rin's back. "Rin-chan!" He hugged Rin. "G-Get off of me!" Rin got up, with Nagisa still on his back. "N-Nagisa, this is making us look a little gay.."

Gou giggled, "Hehe, I think it looks cute." She smiled at her brother. "G-Gou.." Rin stared at her with wide eyes. Nagisa jumped off of his back and giggled.

Rei ran up to them out of breath, "You sure do run very fast, Kou." Gou giggled again.

"Hey, where's Haru and Makoto?" Rin looked around as he asked that question. Gou shrugged and looked back. "They're slow. Anyways, let's go swim!" Nagisa fist pumped into the air, "Yeah!" Nagisa jumped in the water. Gou giggled even more as Rei followed Nagisa in, it was like they were best friends forever.

Rin stared at them, and looked at Gou smiling at the corner of his eye. He was happy that his younger sister was happy. So he smiled as well.

Makoto and Haru finally reached the beach after a long time. Rin was finally happy that Haru was here, so they could hang out in the water. Rin went to go and grab Haru from Makoto and they both went into the water.

Makoto smiled and walked towards Gou.

He sat his green towel next to hers and laid down.

"Hmm? Why aren't you swimming, Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked at her in surprise. "Well, something happened in the ocean before, so i'm... afraid of it." Gou looked at him surprised. "Oh, i'm sorry.. Did you lose someone important?" Makoto nodded. "Don't worry about. Just have fun." Makoto smiled at her kindly.

Gou smiled back. She looked at the other guys, they all looked like they were having a blast all together. Gou wished she could join, but it would be too awkward to face Haru after that question and she would think she would do something embarrassing. She sighed.

The wind blew again.

Gou sighed.

...

The 6 teenagers walked down the street from the beach. They all had a blast at the beach. Haru, Rin, Rei, and Nagisa were all soaken wet, while Gou and Makoto were dry. They all laughed at some jokes Nagisa were telling them.

"Haru-chan and Gou-chan would make a really great couple." Nagisa started.

Gou's heart raced, and she faced Nagisa. "N-Nagisa! Y-You idiot! W-W-Why would you think that! I doubt that he even likes me!"

Gou widened her eyes. Did she really just say that out loud? She covered her mouth.

Rin nodded and chuckled, "Come on Gou, just admit it,_ you _like him."

Gou blushed. "Y-You're not supposed to say that stuff about your sister!" The teenagers giggled, while Haru stayed silent like always. They continued to walk down the street, until they all had to go their separate ways.

Gou walked with Rin, Makoto with Rei, and Nagisa with Haru.

As Gou was walking with Rin she was still blushing madly. "Y-You guys always clown on me. I-I hate it when you guys do that..." She looked down. Rin looked at her worried. "O-Oh.. sorry to hurt your feelings little sis. Now lets hurry home." Gou nodded and follow her brother.

Nagisa stood beside Haru, as he was in front of Haru's house. "Bye, Haru-chan! See you tomorrow!" Haru waved to him as he opened the door. "Oh! Wait Haru-chan! I wanna ask you something!" Nagisa ran up to him.

"Do you like her?"

"Who's her, Nagisa?"

"Haru-chan, you should know who i'm talking about."

"I don't know who's her."

"I hate your sarcasm. I'm talking about Gou-chan!"

"K-Kou? Do I like Kou?"

Nagisa nodded.

Haru hesitated, but he answered him.

"Yes. I do."

**...**

**Yo. Pretty short, huh? I really hoped you liked my first Free! fanfiction. I will try to work harder to make this a better story! Sorry if I made any errors, I was in a hurry! Also you should tell me if I should keep making more and more chapters for this story. So tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Let's Rewind To The Beginning!

**Hey guys! I'm going to be continuing the story, because I already got some reviews saying that it was good! Anyways thanks for reviewing to the people who did review! I do not own anything.**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Rewind To The Beginning!**

"Hey! I have some good news, guys!" Nagisa ran as fast as he could to the front of the school, towards Makoto, Rei, and Rin.

"Huh? Nagisa?" Makoto smiled at him. Nagisa was out of breath, and was on his knees. "I have some news! Some very good news!"

"Tell us! And it better be good!" Rei started to blush dramatically.

"Haru-chan likes Gou-chan! Isn't that great?!"

Rin widened his eyes and started to twitch, "W-What? H-Haru.. likes.. Gou?"

His eyes got redder, which made Nagisa and Rei hide behind Makoto. "Um, Rin? Just calm down..."

Makoto nervously chuckled as he tried to calm Rin down.

_'I'm going to kill Haru.' _Rin grinned angrily.

...

[The Tree]

Haru stood in front of the tree. The cherry blossom tree. Such good memories happened here. He reached for the tree's bark and closed his eyes, while smiling. Then, that memory came into his mind.

_"I'll show you a sight that you have never seen before."_

He smiled once more.

He looked at his wrist watch.

_Damn._

It was only 3 minutes until class starts. He wasn't going to make it.

...

Haru slammed the door open, and walked into class normally. Everyone stared at him, and giggled, because he was about 7 minutes late to class.

Miss. Ama slammed her books on her desk to get Haru's attention, and smiled. "You're late, Haru-chan." Everyone laughed, because Miss. Ama called Haru a girl.

"Sorry. Forgive me." Haru bowed politely. Miss. Ama sighed,

"Fine, i'll let you off of the hook this time,"

The other students started to complain, because Miss. Ama never let them off of the hook, except for the swim team.

"But, this will be the last time, Haru."

The students growled in anger, saying "She always says that."

"Now lets continue, Haru find your seat."

Haru walked to his seat, beside Makoto. Makoto tapped Haru on the shoulder, "You're lucky, Haru. She only does that to you most of the time." Haru nodded and looked out of the window. The sky was clear outside.

...

[Lunch]

"Haru, do you want to eat with us? Rin and Gou are also coming too." Makoto smiled, with Nagisa and Rei beside him.

Haru nodded and grabbed his lunch. The four went up the stairs to the balcony, and saw Rin and Gou on the rooftop waiting for them. Nagisa grabbed Haru's hand and went back to the stairs."By the way, Haru-chan, Rin wants to kill you!"

Nagisa smiled and went on the rooftop. "H-Huh?"

Haru widened his eyes with a sweat drop expression.

"H-He wants to kill me?!"

Haru almost fainted. 'I thought we were friends. What did I do this time? Did I say something to make him mad? What if it was my actions? Did someone say something about what I said to Ri-'

Then Haru figured it out.

Nagisa. He bets that Nagisa told Rin that Haru liked Gou. And Rin _is_ over protective.

_Damn it, Nagisa._

Haru walked onto the rooftop. He caught Rin's eyes. Rin got up and walked towards Haru like a psychopath.

"Um.. R-Rin?" Gou was confused.

Rin grabbed Haru's shirt and put his fist in the air, to threaten Haru. "You..You little.." Haru flinched.

Rin hesitated to punch him, and looked down. He let go of his shirt and looked away. "For some reason, I...I just can't hit you."

"Rin."

Rin looked at Haru.

"You're being too protective. You should let people like your little sist-"

Gou ran over and grabbed Rin's hand. "Rin, whats going on? Why are you threatening him?" Rin avoided his little sister's eyes.

He sighed, "Kitty boy over here likes you.. And I just don't want your feelings to get hurt."

Gou widened her eyes and blushed. "Um..W-What do you mean, you don't want my feeling to get hurt?"

"He might make you cry."

"Rin-chan! Haru-chan would never do that!" Nagisa pulled Rin's arm.

"Yes! Haruka senpai is nothing like that!" Rei smiled at Rin.

"Haru may look mean and evil, but he actually has a kind heart." Makoto smiled.

"H-Hey, I don't look mean and evil..." Everyone giggled except for Haru and Rin.

Rin looked at his little sister, who was about to cry from laughing too hard. He started laughing too, because his little sister was happy and laughing aswell.

Nagisa grinned. "Oh yeah! As I said, Haru and Gou should start dating!" Gou and Haru widened their eyes. "S-Stupid Nagisa! I said don't say stuff like that! and I told you to call me Kou!"

"Gou."

"Kou!"** (Btw, Gou is the one with explanation signs)**

"Gou."

"Kou!"

"Gou."

"Gou!"

"Kou."

"Gou!"

"Kou."

"Gou!"

Nagisa snapped his fingers. "So I should call you Gou!" Everyone giggled and laughed once more.

"Hey, I'm starving, so let's go and eat more food" Rei yelled.

Everyone nodded and left to go eat lunch, except for Gou and Haru.

"Kou."

Gou turned around and avoided his blue eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"I agree with Nagisa." Gou widened her eyes and blushed even more.

"We should date. But, we need to understand each other more. And when the time is right, we could start dating. So please, let me understand the way you live and how you use your actions. I would love to get you know you even more. So, let's start over. My name is Nanase Haruka. My name sounds like a girl's name, but i'm a boy. What's your's?"

Gou narrowed her eyes and blushed.

"My name is Mastuoka Gou. My name is a boy's name, but I am a girl. I prefer to be called Kou, so I can sound like a girl. It's nice to meet you, Haruka." She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Haru smiled at her and grabbed her hand and shook it. They let go of each other's hand and smiled at each other.

"Starting today, we get to know each other!"

Haru nodded.

The two ran and joined their friends eating lunch.

"Rin-chan, I want some!" Nagisa pouted.

"N-Nagisa, it's mine, not yours! Rei, do something about your friend!" Rin pulled his sushi into the air, trying to get away from Nagisa.

"U-Um.. N-Nagisa! That isn't a beautiful form to beg! Makoto, please help him! I can't bear it!" Rei dramatically fainted.

"Hey, Nagisa, don't take other people's food, it's not nice!" Makoto smiled weakly.

"Damn right, it's not nice, Nagisa!" Rin growled at him.

Nagisa pouted more.

Rei was still on the ground, while Makoto tried to gently pull Nagisa away from Rin, who was struggling to get away from Nagisa.

Haru and Gou giggled together.

Gou widened her eyes. "H-Hey, Nagisa, you're making Rin drop his food!" Gou ran in to try to get Nagisa off of Rin's leg.

Haru just sighed and helped Rei up from the ground,

_'They all just might be weird, but there's no way I'll ever stop hanging out with them..."_

Haru laughed and actually grinned for once.

...

**I just LOVE this ending! I wanted to end it with a little humor and stuff, to show that best friends are weird, but you gotta love 'em. Anyway, please review and tell me what I should do next, and what you thing of this chapter ;).**


	3. The Movies!

**Hi guys. One of my friends recently passed away a few days ago, and I just broke. I'm sorry i haven't updated my story. Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

**...**

**Chapter 3**

**The Movies!**

[The Movie Theaters]

_'I understand that they like this movie, but why did they have to come?!' _Gou sighed.

Nagisa wouldn't stop laughing, Makoto tried to explain what was going on in the movie to Rei, and Rin kept slurping from his coke. Gou sweat dropped and looked at Haru, who was just about asleep.

_'H-Haru... fell asleep.. on a.. date?'_ Gou sighed again.

...

[Earlier, walking home after school]

Nagisa noticed Gou walking really close to Haru. A lightbulb lit above his head. "Hey, Haru, have you ever liked someone when you were little?"

Haru ignored him, while Gou looked at Nagisa with a suspicious look.

It was only the three of them walking home together. They were close to reaching Haru's destination, so Nagisa asked him again.

"Haru~ Answer me!"

Haru sighed, "No."

"Huh? Oh well. I was thinking you would say Gou, but you didn't."

Gou looked at Nagisa blushing. "N-Nagisa! Don't say that type of stuff!" Nagisa smirked at Gou.

They finally reached Haru's house, and waved goodbye to Haru. Haru hesitated, but yelled at Gou,

"G-Gou! Meet me at the movie theatres at 7 pm!" Gou widened her eyes and blushed. _'Is it a date?'_ She looked away and nodded.

Nagisa smiled very big. "Ooh! Haru-chan want's to meet you at the movie theatres?! It's a date! Gou, i'm so happy for you!"

Gou looked at the ground and ignored Nagisa. "I-I know that already, baka..." Nagisa grinned at her.

"Well, we go our separate ways now. See ya!"

Nagisa ran down the sidewalk, as Gou crossed the street to go the her house.

...

[Gou's room]

Gou plopped on her bed, and thought about the date.

"W-What should I wear? I'm gonna look ridiculous!" She started to shake her head in worry. She stressed over everything.

...

[Haru's room]

Haru looked at the black hoodie, and then the blue hoodie.

"Hmm.. Black suits me better, but blue is the color of water.. Blue it is." He tried the hoodie on and looked in his mirror.

"Bingo."

...

[Gou's room, after 1 hour]

"Finally! I'm so glad I found this dress!"

Gou sighed and twirled in her short red dress. "It's so pretty."

She smiled. She then looked at the cat clock on her wall and shrieked. It was 7:15.

"D-Dang it!"

...

[Movie Theatres]

Gou ran towards Haru at the front of the theatres. She was huffing and was out of breath. She looked up at Haru, who looked displeased, with Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin behind him.

"Huh?! W-Why are they here?!"

Haru avoided her eyes and scratched his head, "Well... They wouldn't stop begging me to see this movie, so I just brought them along."

Gou nodded her head meaning she understood.

"Let's go!" Nagisa ran into the theatre, with everyone else following behind him, except for Gou and Haru.

Haru grabbed Gou's hand and squeezed it tight, "Yeah.. let's go." Gou blushed at Haru and she could see some pink on Haru's cheek. She nodded.

The teenagers walked into the dark room together and sat in the 3rd row. Rin sat at the far end, beside him was Rei beside Makoto, and Nagisa beside Makoto. Haru and Gou were in the 2nd row sitting in front of them, still holding hands.

The movie was beginning to start, and all hell broke loose.

Nagisa laughed at the facial expressions the actors were making, Rin slurped from his cup, Makoto and Rei were discussing what was happening, and Gou was boiling up with anger.

It was 40 minutes into the movie, and Gou still felt like she was going to blow.

_'Why did they have to come?!'_ She sighed.

Gou looked to her left, to see Haru asleep. She couldn't believe it.

_'H-Haru..fell asleep...on a date?!'_

She started to get more and more stressed. She wanted to wake him up, but her looked so innocent and cute asleep. He looked like an angel.

Gou started to blush by staring at his face. She combed his hair with her fingers gently and smiled.

Instantly, Haru shot open his eyes and looked at Gou, who shrieked, by the way her woke up. "Gou."

"S-Sorry." Haru shook his head. "It's okay. I-It kind of felt good." Haru looked away and blushed. Gou nodded.

They both smiled and held hands once again.

...

[Walking home, Gou and Haru]

They both walked in silence and avoided each others eyes. The other's have went home, leaving Gou and Haru alone together. The two didn't notice, but they were in front of Haru's house already.

"Haru."

"I know."

Gou sighed but looked up at him. "Thank you! That movie was wonderful, and let's do it again sometime...without the others." She mumbled that last part.

Haru smiled and walked towards her to give her a hug. He squeezed her, with made Gou surprised, and hug him back.

Haru pulled back, and grinned at her, "You're welcome. It's getting dark. Do you want me to walk you home?" Gou shook her head.

They let go of each other and waved.

Haru walked into his house, while Gou ran home in her heels.

...

[The next day, at school]

Girls whispered as Gou walked past them. Gou looked at them suspicious, but ignored them. Then, as another girl passed, she overheard her.

"Did you know? Gou Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase kissed yesterday at the movies! I saw their faces soooo close yesterday night!"

Gou widened her eyes, and looked at the girl who just spoke about her. "H-Hey! That never happened! You don't know the truth!"

The girl smirked at her with her friends, "Can you tell everyone that? It's all over the school!"

Gou widened her eyes. _'Oh no.'_

...

**Hope you guys enjoyed that cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long to update, something happened to my best friend. :'[ . Anyway I will try to update soon guys.**


End file.
